


Juhaku Relationship Thoughts Regarding Magi Chapter 265

by cursedcuriosities (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From judaryuu Blog, M/M, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/cursedcuriosities
Summary: This is in response to an ask from tumblr usershooutoJUDAL DIDNT EVENT HINK OFNKOUGYOKU NOT EVEN ALL THE TEASING HES DONE TO KOUGYOKU NONIT DOESNT MATCH BEING W HAKURYUU IT DOESNT MATCH AT ALL EVERYONE HE THOUGHT ABOUR WAS AN EJEMY TO HIM AND PPL HE ENJOYED FIGHTINGNOR HEING VIOLENT TOWARDS EXCEPT FOR HAKURYUU!! AND HE DIDNT EVEJ THINKNOF HAKURYUU AS HIS IDEAL SCARY KING VESSEL, HE THOUGHT OF HIM SMILING LIKE SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO HIM AND PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON FOR HIM)! NOT EVEN KOUGYOKU MAN FEELS BAD MAN FEELS BAD JUHAKU IS REALOriginally posted April 26, 2015 on my tumblr.





	Juhaku Relationship Thoughts Regarding Magi Chapter 265

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to an ask from tumblr user [shoouto](http://shoouto.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _JUDAL DIDNT EVENT HINK OFNKOUGYOKU NOT EVEN ALL THE TEASING HES DONE TO KOUGYOKU NONIT DOESNT MATCH BEING W HAKURYUU IT DOESNT MATCH AT ALL EVERYONE HE THOUGHT ABOUR WAS AN EJEMY TO HIM AND PPL HE ENJOYED FIGHTINGNOR HEING VIOLENT TOWARDS EXCEPT FOR HAKURYUU!! AND HE DIDNT EVEJ THINKNOF HAKURYUU AS HIS IDEAL SCARY KING VESSEL, HE THOUGHT OF HIM SMILING LIKE SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO HIM AND PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON FOR HIM)! NOT EVEN KOUGYOKU MAN FEELS BAD MAN FEELS BAD JUHAKU IS REAL_
> 
> [Originally posted April 26, 2015 on my tumblr.](http://setsuntamew.net/post/117483227648/judal-didnt-event-hink-ofnkougyoku-not-even-all)

to be completely honest, this doesn’t even come as a surprise to me tho like have we all been reading the same manga??? he always get this stupid derpy smile on his face when thinking about Hakuryuu, _alwaaaaaaaayyyyssssss~~_ or he’s excited cause Hakuryuu has done something extra violent which is Judal speak for YAY YOU’RE COOL DO IT AGAIN

like Judal’s always been super open about his feelings about Hakuryuu he’s got such a cute, open face. very expressive. and when it comes to Judal, boring = oh god I’m so lonely thank you for finally joining me. he’s got the facial expression of oh man oh man the boy I have a crush on finally said yes to a date and it went HELLA PERFECTLYYYYYY

AS FOR HAKURYUU who is kind of way less expressive and also a huge dick who’s known for using people

Judal’s just fucking _hanging out in his bedroom_ after they take over Kou together. like Hakuryuu is kind of a private person who is still heavily injured but it’s cool Judal can just chill in his room no big deal. Plus all of the multiple times that Hakuryuu has pointed out that Judal is the **only one** who understands him. Not his sister, not Morgiana, not Alibaba, not this mysterious girl he’s getting help from in the newest chapters, _no one_.

They’ve been friends since Hakuryuu was at _least_ 6 (since he mentions that Judal was the only one to treat him normally after the fire, implying even his fucking family didn’t?????)

and his issue with Judal for _so long_ was that Judal was all tied up with Al Thamen who Hakuryuu could **never** rely on or get help from (for obvious reasons). But once Judal realized that wow no Al Thamen doesn’t have anywhere near my best interests in mind, Hakuryuu was fairly quick to forgive him & accept his help. Which is kind of a _huge deal_ since Hakuryuu basically never forgives anyone. Once they’re dead to him, he doesn’t look back. As Kouen even says.

But Judal? Nope apparently years of Judal following Al Thamen’s & therefore Gyokuen’s orders don’t matter. Because when it comes to Judal, Hakuryuu’s actually willing to forgive.


End file.
